escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Schezar
"What does it matter if the power of Atlantis is the power of your wishes? I didn't even know what it was that I wanted. Encia..." - Leon Schezar Leon Schezar is the father of Allen and Celena Schezar and the husband of Encia Schezar. He is a researcher and explorer who disappeared while on a quest to find the secret of Atlantis. After being given Leon's diary, Dryden narrates his story, and Hitomi witnesses his first meeting with her grandmother in a vision. While in Atlantis, Allen is reunited with his father while trapped within Allen's own mind. Story "Wishes come true. No matter how far apart you are, they transcend time and space..." When he was a younger adventurer, a mysterious girl appeared before Leon in a pillar of light, but he was suddenly separated from her when she returned to Earth in another pillar of light. Some time later, Leon set out for the continent of Asgard to try to discover the secret of the Mystic Valley, leaving his wife, son, and daughter behind him at home in Asturia. The leviship he was on crashed, and Leon washed ashore on Asgard. He hiked through the mountains and met an old man named Isaac (Emperor Dornkirk in disguise), who was also seeking the secret of the Mystic Valley. Isaac explained that the secret of the Mystic Valley is also the secret of Atlantis, and that he, too, was seeking its secrets. Leon lost Isaac in the fog, but proceeded on his way. After he left the Mystic Valley, Leon was pursued by Zaibach soldiers under Dornkirk, presumably sent by him after he learned that Leon was going to visit Atlantis. They stabbed Leon to death and retrieved his journal, but the pages detailing the secret of Atlantis were ripped out. He used the Draconian pendant he was holding to wish to see the mysterious girl again. He gave her the pendant, she returned to Earth, and he died. Allen still holds a grudge against Leon, believing that he mindlessly abandoned his family. While trapped inside his mind in Atlantis, Allen is reunited with Leon. Leon recognizes Allen's Knight Caeli uniform, and compliments him on his prowess, saying his mother would be proud. He asks how she is, and Allen tells her she died. Leon begins to tear up, and Allen doubts the emotion he shows, claiming that he did not love Encia. Allen sees a vision of Leon getting killed by the soldiers, and of Encia receiving Leon's diary, which he was able to send home to her due to the power of Atlantis. Allen recognizes that Leon and Encia loved each other but still doesn't understand why Leon left. Leon explains that he had difficulty accepting his duty as a family man, likely due to his enthusiasm for going out and exploring on his own, but having seen the mysterious girl, he came to understand that his love for his family was stronger than he realized. Before he parts with his son, he tells him to be true to himself and to his heart. Gallery leon_ep16_05.png|A younger Leon meets Hitomi's grandmother. leon_ep16_06.png leon_ep16_07.png leon_ep16_08.png leon_ep16_00.png leon_ep16_01.png leon_ep16_02.png leon_ep16_03.png leon_ep16_04.png leon_ep16_09.png leon_ep17_00.png leon_ep17_01.png leon_ep17_02.png leon_ep17_03.png leon_ep17_04.png leon_ep17_05.png leon_ep17_06.png pendantep17.png leon_ep17_07.png alfa_ep17.png leon_ep17_08.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Asturia